


Behind Closed Doors

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: “Come closer. I want to kiss you,” he breathed. This was wrong and he knew it. She was his maid and he was her master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leo fucking his servants is my kink.
> 
> Also thank you to sorrowandstaves on tumblr for letting me write porn with her fatesona Lo.

A soft moan poured out of Leo’s mouth, eyes screwing shut and head falling back onto a pile of pillows. Lo’s slender, rough fingers were wrapped around his cock, covered in his precum. Opening his eyes, he caught her gaze and his hand reached out, cupping her face.

“Come closer. I want to kiss you,” he breathed. Lo pressed herself into his side. His arm wrapped around her waist and he leaned in, lips capturing hers. Her lips were so soft and warm and felt perfect against his. It felt like she was made for him. His moans and sighs were lost in her lips and he was drowning in her. Her soft skin, her silky brown hair, the way her body felt against his and the way she stroked his cock sent euphoric waves through his body. 

This was wrong and he knew it. She was his maid and he was her master. He would never dream of coercing her into sex, Lo always had the option to say no, but he had power over her. Sure, not in the bedroom, but in other places and as disgusting as it was, it only aroused him more. And as she pumped his shaft, he wasn’t sure if his bliss came from being drunk with power or Lo’s magic hands. 

Leo involuntarily whimpered as her hand left his balls and went to cup his face. Lo’s face tilted and their kiss deepened. The tip of his tongue slid against her lower lip and automatically she accepted him, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. His skin was burning and the pressure in his body kept climbing. Gods, this was too much. The sweet taste of her mouth, her body flush against him, her filthy hands stroking him when she should be working but no, he was indulging himself by having her pleasure him instead. 

White-hot pleasure jolted through his system. Leo moaned loudly, his cum shooting out onto his lower stomach. His breath was ragged and his heart was pounding hard in his chest and ears. 

“How was that, milord?” Lo purred, handing him a handkerchief. If he hadn’t already, Leo would have came on the spot. 

“You’re far too good at this,” he murmured as he cleaned himself up.

“Oh, my apologies. I’ll try to be worse next time,” she teased him. He chuckled and feeling bold, pecked her on the cheek.

“If you keep talking back, I might have to punish you,” he whispered into her ear. He felt a surge of power as she shivered.

“I’m not talking back, Prince Leo. I’m just telling it like it is,” she replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Oh, tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
